


Misty Knight's New York

by Ellabee15



Series: Woman of color fics [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Daughters of the Dragon - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: A series of unconnected one shots of Misty Knight kicking ass and taking names while dealing with the Defenders and Avengers messing with her city.





	1. T'Challa

Misty glared around the room, assessing her situation. On the one hand, it wasn't that she and the Avengers were on bad terms, it was more that they weren't really on any terms. She'd been to the tower once before and she was pretty sure Tony Stark had referred to her as "Luke Cage's other hot friend." Luke Cage's hot friend being Claire. So she wasn't expecting any special treatment being stuck in one of their interrogation rooms. The door opened and she braced herself.

"The NYPD's uniforms certainly have changed since the last time I visited New York." A rich accented voice remarked as Black Panther entered the room. Misty tensed, looking down at the table. He pulled up a chair, sitting across from her. "Officer...Knight, I believe?"

"Detective." She corrected, automatically. He titled his head, examining her. She couldn't see his eyes behind the mask, but she could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"I meant no disrespect." He said slowly. "But the last time I was in this city, you had not been promoted."

Misty's narrowed. "How do you know who I am?"

Black Panther pulled off his mask. Misty leaned back, looking across the table in surprise.

 

 

 _7 years ago_  
_Misty glared at the group of drunk trustfund brats coming out of the back of her police van. "Destruction of property," She said, leading them into holding. "Public intoxication, and indecency." She shook her head. "I wonder how much of a donation to the City of New York your parents are going to have to swing to get you out of this one."_

_"Mmmm." One of the boys, tall, lanky with brown hair, smirked and looked her up and down. "I think I'm into lady cops."_

_"Oh yeah?" She whispered, flashing him a flirty smile. "And my gun's real too." Her expression fell, "Wanna see how real?" She hissed. Brown haired douchebag gulped and fell back. She smirked. Men, they were all the same...Her eyes narrowed as she took in the man on the furthest edge of the cell. He'd been remarkably quiet and seemed less...smarmy than the others. She hadn't initially planned on arresting him, thinking him too...proper to be part of their group. But he'd got up and followed them onto the police van. She frowned at him. He met her gaze, an enigmatic smile in place. When he saw that she was looking, he stood, walking over, calm, collected; each movement calculated._

_"Officer...Knight." He looked at her name tag. "Might I have my one phone call."_

_She swallowed. Do not get distracted by his bottomless chocolate colored eyes. Glaring at the clowns behind him, she nodded, opening the cell. He walked out. Misty shut the cell door. The other drunks leaned against the bars of the holding cell._

_"Can I get my one phone call too, officer knight?" Brown haired douche was talking again. Misty glared at him. "And your number?"_

_The others wolf whistled and she swore she heard one of them say something about swirling. Oh she hoped the DA prosecuted their asses._

_"One at a time." She grit her teeth and led Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious to the phone. He smiled, punching in a number. He spoke to a person in a language she didn't recognize. Hanging up, he turned to her._

_"I must apologize for the others' rudeness."_

_Misty's brow furrowed. What the hell was he doing with those guys? "You might want to pick better friends." She suggested. He shook his head._

_"Officer, I assure you, they are not my friends. I was visiting this fine city to attend a lecture at Columbia university and got invited to celebrate with them afterward. I did not know them not even 5 hours earlier."_

_His accent was making her head fuzzy. She gave him a tight lipped smile. "I'm sorry that I have to take you back to them." She admitted. He didn't seem fazed. Instead, he motioned for her to lead the way. It was the most...gallant anyone she'd ever arrested had ever been with her. She was about to walk...when she remembered who she was and what she was supposed to be doing._

_"Nice try, buddy." she said. "But I can't risk you trying to make a break for it."_

_He chuckled. "And rob myself of the pleasure of your company?" He asked. Was he flirting? She motioned for him to walk. He made his way back to the holding cells. She was unlocking the door when her SO rushed over to her._

_"Knight." He growled. "Get this man away from the cells, now."_

_"What?" She said._

_"I just got off the phone with the Wakandan embassy." He glared at her before turning to the man next to her. "Your highness, I apologize." He shot a glare at Misty. "This is the crown prince of Wakanda." He hissed before turning back to the prince. "I assure you officer Knight will be reprimanded." Misty saw her entire career blow up in front of her eyes. The Prince gave her a reassuring smile._

_"No need." The apparently royal man she'd arrested gave him a measured look. "Officer Knight was merely doing her job. She is a fine officer and a credit to her uniform."_

 

 

Misty gaped at the man across from her. "Do your people know you're moonlighting as an Avenger?" 

He chuckled. "I believe I'm the one asking the questions here." He looked at her. "What did you need from Stark's lab?" 

Misty crossed her arms. "Why should I tell you?" 

"Because I'm sure an officer of the law doesn't want to end up behind bars?" 

"Oh so you're going to have me arrested?" She shot back. He grinned. 

"It seems only fair..." He gave her a half smile that should not have been as attractive as it was. "After all, you got to cuff me last time." 

She was not about to let him distract her. "I had a warrant." 

"Before or after you entered the premises." He didn't miss a beat. She arched an eyebrow. 

"He stole my friend's sword." She finally conceded. Black Panther leaned back in his chair an amused glint in his eyes as he let out a halting chuckle. 

"What?" Whatever answer he'd been expecting from her, it clearly hadn't been that. 

"Stark took my friend, Colleen's sword. Said nice little girls shouldn't handle big weapons." She grit her teeth. "I was just trying to get it back...and embarrass him a bit." 

Black Panther sighed. "That sounds like Stark." He stood. "Fortunately I am, at present the only Avenger in the Tower. It should be easy enough for me to retrieve your friend's item and erase the footage of you being here." He paused. "For the right incentive." 

Misty scoffed. "Let me guess, you'll do it if I have dinner with you?" 

He chuckled. "I was going to ask that you bring your friend in to teach Stark a lesson on gender equality...but dinner with you sounds lovely, detective." 

She gulped. "Misty." He arched an eyebrow. "My name. It's Misty." 

He smiled. "T'Challa." 


	2. Tony Stark

"Aliens. Mother fucking aliens." Misty grit her teeth and shot the closest one in the face. It blew up, showering her in...she didn't even want to think about what it was...much less how long it was going to take to get out of her hair. She wiped her face. "Guys." she said, tapping her ear to communicate with the rest of the Defenders. "Aim for the head..." she looked at the ruins of the carcass in front of her. "The middle of it...just...make sure your mouth is closed."

Another alien was running up to her, spear in hand. She took aim, ready to shoot it when Colleen jumped over her, slicing through the air and the alien's neck with her sword. She landed, somersaulting before straightening up, grinning and covered in blue green alien goo.

Misty put her hand on her hip. "I had it." She was sick of the others grandstanding. 

"I had it better." Colleen retorted before turning to run down the street, her sword at the ready.

Misty rolled her eyes, ducking a blast from an alien's spear. She glared at it. "Nice blaster." She said, holding up her gun. "Here's-" The alien blew to pieces in front of her. An acrid smell like burnt hair overwhelmed her as she was showered in more alien goo. She shivered, spitting up the goo. She was going to need about a hundred showers. "Mine." She groaned. 

Iron Man landed in front of her. "You need to get out of here." He said. "You and your merry band of misfits are out of your league." He looked at the smoldering ruins of the alien. "You're welcome for saving your life, by the way." 

He did not just try to bench her after drenching her in alien guts. She glared at him. "This is our city as much as it is yours." She glared. Behind him, another alien soldier was climbing over a wrecked car. Iron man was too busy being an asshole to notice it. It was pointing its weapon at Stark. Misty raised her gun and shot. Iron man turned, looking at dead alien. "Looks like you're out of your league too." She said. "How about you tell your merry band of misfits to help mine." She smirked. "You're welcome for saving your life, by the way." She glanced behind Stark. The dead alien's arm was still twitching; the fingers squeezing the firing mechanism. "Look out." She shouted, pushing Stark back. There was a flash of light and she felt a burning in her arm. There was a hole in the center of her bicep. She screamed as the skin around it blackened.

"Shit." Tony said. "The alien blood is infecting you." He opened his helmet. Misty shut her eyes. She couldn't stand, couldn't feel anything except pain. Blinding pain.

"Make it stop." She said, her head heavy. "Make it stop."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Misty Knight." Tony Stark announced as she walked into his lab. "I am about to make your day."

Misty glared around her. The lab was full of light and had an amazing view of the city. Misty began walking towards the windows before hissing slightly. She shut her eyes, fighting the sea sickness that sometimes hit her. She was still unsteady. Her damn arm was still burning despite the fact that it was gone. She forced her eyes toward the horizon. Tony had, of course, focused his view on downtown. The city was still smoldering, even two weeks after the battle. Smoke was rising from the buildings and giant holes Shaking her head, she looked over at the billionaire.

"Harlem and the Bronx not interesting enough for you to look at?" She quipped.

Stark went over to the bar, because of course Tony Stark had a bar in his lab. She was about to cross her arms...then she remembered. Stark looked at her sadly.

"The Defenders did us a solid." He said. "Especially you." He motioned at her arm. "That's my fault."

"No." She sighed. "I'm the one who chose to throw myself in the way of a laser blast"

Tony winced. "A laser blast that was aimed at me." He motioned towards a seat. "FRIDAY?" He said.

"I'm finished with the measurements, sir." The AI said. "Though it was easy, considering Detective Knight's lack of movement."

"My what?" Misty grit her teeth and glared at Stark. He held up his hands.

"Relax." He smirked. "It's not for what you think." He walked over to a work station and pulled up a view screen. "I've been studying the work Hydra did on Barnes' arm. It was crude, but I needed a blue print." He pulled up some schematics. They were plans for another robotic arm. Misty watched as a scroll of numbers went across the bottom of the screen and adjustments were made. She swallowed.

"Is that." She whispered. Tony nodded.

"I can't give you feeling, but..." He motioned to it. "After enough practice, it'll be as good as a real arm."

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Tony put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." He gave her a smile. She bit her lip. Maybe Tony Stark wasn't that much of an asshole after all. "My brilliance sometimes makes me speechless too."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I think the words you were looking for were "thank you", Stark."

"You're welcome." Tony's grin faltered as Misty shot him a glare. He ran a hand over the back of his head. "Look, owing someone isn't something I'm comfortable with."

"You don't owe me, Stark." Misty said. "If the roles were reversed, you'd have done the same thing. It's part of the job."

Tony looked at her side. "Some times..." He whispered. "I wonder why it has to be." He shook his head. "I forget how...dangerous it is...for those of us who aren't gods or rage monsters and don't have Iron Suits." He looked at her and for a second, his carefree mask slipped. He seemed worn, tired. "You're quite a hero, Misty Knight."

She nodded. "You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Stark."


	3. Bucky Barnes

The arm was too heavy.

The rational part of her brain told her that was impossible. Stark had made sure it weighed the same as her other arm and used the most flexible and lightweight materials but...that didn't stop her from feeling it was too heavy. She felt clumsy, unbalanced. She bumped into walls, leaving giant arm shaped dents. She pulverized her favorite coffee mug the first time she used it. She couldn't turn door knobs. At night she woke up feeling an itch in her arm but every time she tried to scratch it her fingers bumped unrelenting metal.

She didn't want to be ungrateful, after all Stark and Dr. Banner had done amazing work and it was truly an amazing piece of machinery, but...she wanted her old arm back. Her real arm.

 

 

 

"It looks awesome." Danny was gaping at it. Colleen caught the look on Misty's face and tugged at her boyfriend's shoulder. "What? It does." He seemed completely clueless to just how insensitive his words were.

"If you like it so much how about you chop off your arm and Stark can build you one." Misty grumbled, glaring around her kitchen.

"Misty." Colleen put her hand on her shoulder. Misty shrugged it off. "It'll take some getting used to, but..."

"But, what?" She snapped. "You got some wisdom about severed limbs you'd like to share from your vast experience with the subject?"

Colleen fell silent. Danny, however, couldn't seem to take the hint. "Master Bei-Fong in Kun Lun always said the body is only as healthy as the mind."

"Master Bei-Fong can kiss my black ass." Misty muttered. Colleen snorted. Danny didn't look fazed, which pissed her off more. Did nothing get under that vanilla wafer flavored fortune cookie exterior? He gave her a smile that was somehow sincere and condescending at the same time.

"Misty." He said. "With a little time and support you'll get used to it." He smiled. "All you need is someone willing to give you a helping hand."

Misty's jaw dropped. Colleen winced. "Colleen." Misty managed to force out. "You have exactly 2 seconds to get him out of here before I make him need a metal replacement for every appendage."

"Was it something I said?" He asked as Colleen pulled him towards the door. "Misty." He said, "just stay positive and-"

Misty detached her metal hand and threw it a his head. She grinned as Colleen and Danny left. Picking up her hand, she smirked. "Guess you're not the worst thing ever." She said, picking up the hand and attaching it back to her wrist. 

 

 

 

 

 

The good news about the new Defenders Avengers friendship was that they now had complete access to Avengers training facilities and resources. She had daily checkups in Stark's lab to see how she was adjusting to the arm. It was followed by mandatory physical activity in the gym for an hour where FRIDAY monitored her progress. 

The first few days she was alone in the gym. It was peaceful, calming even. Then about the second week after Stark had made her a cyborg, she walked in the gym only to discover she wasn't alone. The Winter soldier was using the punching bag in the corner. He paused for long enough to glance over at her. Giving her a nod, he went back to the task at hand. Misty ignored him, forcing herself through the work out that FRIDAY had created for her. 

The next day he was there. He gave her another nod, otherwise he didn't say anything. His presence was comforting somehow. He wasn't judging her. He wasn't trying to get her to talk out her feelings. He wasn't giving her some unwanted pep talk or pun filled commentary about arms and hands (Stark and Danny must have bought the same rich asshole joke book). 

She came in one morning and there was box waiting for her on the free weights. She glanced over at Barnes, but he didn't give any indication that he'd even noticed she'd walked in...which was strange because he usually gave her a nod. 

She opened the box. There was a tub of cocoa butter. She frowned, looking up at him. If this was some type of joke, she'd-

"The skin around the metal can get pretty raw." He explained, pulling down the neck of his shirt exposing the junction of metal and skin. It was scarred and pink. She fought the urge to go to the other side of the gym and press her hand to it. She gave him a nod. 

"Thanks." 

He turned back to the punching bag. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day she brought him a box of pastries from her favorite bakery. He smirked. "Trying to sabotage my work out?" 

"I'd say you work hard enough to be able to eat some of these." She shot back. 

"Careful." Barnes grinned. "It almost sounds like you've been watching me." He winked at her before turning back to his punching bag. 

 

 

 

 

It escalated from there. Each day they'd leave small gifts for each other. Mostly snacks. Then one day she walked in and he wasn't at the gym. It wasn't unusual, he'd gotten called away on missions, but each time that happened he left her a note. She bit her lip. She wasn't upset. She wasn't going to lose her head over a man she barely knew and basically hadn't had a full conversation outside of quips over various gifts. 

He was probably late. Focusing on everything that wasn't James Buchanan Barnes, she walked over to the pull up bar. Stretching, she put her hands out, gearing to jump when a faint buzzing noise made her wince. She glanced around, trying to locate its source when she was yanked upwards, her metal arm sticking to the bar. Dangling from the pull up bar, she bit back a cry. The pain was almost as bad as when she'd lost the original. She scrambled, trying to pull herself up enough to alleviate the tearing feeling, but she couldn't. 

"FRIDAY." She said. "Whatever's happening with this bar. Let me down." 

"I am sorry, detective Knight." The AI replied. "I have no control over the piece of tech that is causing it to be magnetized." 

She let out a cry of despair just as the door to the elevator opened. Bucky and Captain America came onto the floor. Bucky's eyes widened and he rushed across the room. 

"What the hell happened?" He growled, wrapping his arm around her middle and lifting her up so the pressure was off her shoulder. She opened her mouth to answer him, but a pained warble came out instead. Bucky's hold on her tightened.

Captain Rogers looked at the bar. "There's a bug here." He reached out and yanked it off the bar. The magnet released her and Misty slumped over, Bucky's arms the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. His hold on her was strong. He looked over at Captain Rogers. 

"Steve...where did it come from?" He asked. His voice was low and dangerous. 

Rogers hesitated before sighing. "It's modified SHIELD tech." 

Bucky's entire body tensed. Walking over to one of the benches he sat Misty down. "Stay here." He ordered. "Ice your shoulder, doll. I'll be right back." He stood and walked to the elevator. "FRIDAY tell me exactly where Barton is." 

Misty blinked. "Did he just call me doll?" She asked. Captain Rogers shifted, clearly uncomfortable. She glared at the elevator. She wasn't about to stay put while someone else fought her battles for her. If Hawkeye was responsible, she wanted to know why. She stood, then hissed, her shoulder stinging. It was possible one of the nerve endings had been disconnected from the metal...which meant surgery. She sat down, angry and frustrated. 

Captain Rogers knelt in front of her. "I can help you up to the lab." He offered. 

"I can walk on my own." She said through gritted teeth, trying to stand again. The pain made her head spin. Each time she moved her arm, even a fraction it was as though it was being severed all over again. Swallowing her pride, she nodded, allowing Rogers to pick her up. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and humiliation.

"I'm Steve, by the way." Captain Rogers said. He was trying to distract her. If there was a worse way to be officially introduced to a national icon, she didn't know what it was. 

"Misty." she managed to whisper. 

Steve's voice came from above her. "Buck talks about you all the time." It was warm and comforting.

"Really?" She managed. "He doesn't...talk much to me." 

"He figured you needed space after your accident." Steve continued. "And that you wouldn't want people treating you with kid gloves." There was an underlying smirk as he added. "Plus he hasn't really gotten the chance to chat up a pretty girl in over half a century." 

Misty hissed. "I'm not a girl." 

"What have you done to my beautiful work?" Stark's voice, so different from Steve's reassuring tone made her jerk her eyes open. She grimaced as Steve set her down on one of the hospital beds. Doctors and nurses were crowding around her bed, taking notes, scanning her, talking to each other. Misty felt small, uncomfortable being the center of this much attention. Then the doors opened and Bucky came in, dragging a struggling Hawkeye in a headlock towards her. 

"Apologize." He growled. 

"It wasn't meant for her." Hawkeye protested. "It was for you to get back fo-" 

"Well she's the one who ended up getting caught in your stupid prank." Bucky looked livid. The entire room moved away from him, except for Steve. He shifted into a subtly more defensive pose, as if getting ready to intercept if Bucky lost too much of his control. "Tell Detective Knight that you're sorry." 

Hawkeye gulped. "I'm sorry, Detective Knight." 

"And." Bucky growled. 

"It won't happen again." 

Bucky let him go. Hawkeye scrambled away, rubbing his neck as he went. Misty felt a prick in her shoulder; the doctors were administering anesthesia. 

"We need to remove it to see how many wires were disconnected." One of them explained. Misty's vision was growing fuzzy. The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciouness was Bucky Barnes' face, lined with worry. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wakey wakey." Tony Stark was looming over her. "There she is." 

Misty blinked, glaring at him. "I died and went to hell, didn't I?" She croaked. A glass of water was hovering in front of her before she could even think to ask for it. 

"That's a weird way of saying thank you." Tony huffed, but he gave her a smile. "Nice to see you're you." He glanced over at the hand holding the glass of water. "I'll leave you with your nurse." 

Misty turned her attention to the hand, specifically the body attached to it. Bucky was giving her a grim smile. 

"Hey." He said. 

"Hey." She replied. 

"So, uh." He cleared his throat. "Barton's an ass. He rigged that trap because I used FRIDAY to change his official tower credentials to Hawkass." He grimaced. "Not really very clever, but...I..." He broke off. "I'm sorry, this..." He motioned to the hospital bed. "This is my fault." 

"No it's not." She whispered. "Water." 

He helped her take a sip. 

"Food?" She asked, hopefully. Bucky nodded. 

"I didn't know what you liked." He turned and pulled a table closer to her. She could smell a ton of different things; all of them delicious. "So I kinda had FRIDAY order something from all the closest delivery places." He was fidgeting. "I'm....really sorry, Detective." 

"Misty." she corrected. "Call me Misty."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Good." She sat up. "Because if you ever call me doll again, I'll nail your ass to the wall and use you for target practice."

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am."  


	4. Jessica Jones

Misty looked at the doctor in front of her, not understanding the words she'd just spoken. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her head fuzzy. Her body didn't seem to be responding to her. The meds they'd given her were making it hard to focus on anything. "It sounded like you said...you had to amputate my arm." Her throat closed. The doctor in front of her grew unfocused as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't listen; couldn't. She didn't want excuses or reassurances. She looked at her arm...or the place where her arm used to be. A small cry sounded in her ears as pain rushed through her shoulder. 

"Misty." Colleen's worried face swam in front of her. Her other friends were pushing through the door of the hospital. She could hear Luke talking with the doctors. Then Claire saying something about "morphine" and "sleep" 

"No." Misty whispered as the heaviness in her head increased. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her lids were too heavy. 

"Sleep." Claire's face was above her. She was using her nurse voice. Misty hated when Claire tried to handle her. She wanted to protest, but couldn't open her mouth. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

The first time she stood up, she almost fell over. She was too heavy one side...or the lightness on the other was too weird. She leaned against the wall, glaring around her room. Jessica came in. 

"Raiding my medicine closet for the good stuff?" Misty snapped. "Because the doctors gave me all the happy pills." Claire had made sure of that. It was almost as though she hoped that if she was too doped up, she couldn't focus on being sorry for herself. Thankfully Misty wasn't sorry; she was pissed. Pissed at the idiot with the goddamn sword (Katana, Colleen's voice corrected) who'd taken a swing at her. Pissed that it had some kind of weird mystical Hand magic that repelled bullets. Pissed that the Hand experts (Ie her best friend Colleen) hadn't bothered to tell her about it. Pissed at herself for shooting the Hand member and...her eyes closed. She could feel the burning in her arm. She clutched at it...except there was nothing but empty air. 

"I don't take pills." 

Misty opened her eyes, dazed. Jessica...right. She frowned at her. "How did I get home?" She asked. 

"I brought you." Jessica shrugged. "You're not that heavy." She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her. Misty arched an eyebrow. 

"Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?" She asked. 

Jessica snorted. "What, so you lie to me?" She rolled her eyes. "Trish, Karen and Colleen wanted to come over to cheer you up. I told them to fuck off." She gave her a grimace. "I figured the last thing you wanted was for someone to tell you everything was going to be okay." 

Misty huffed. "I was kinda looking forward to punching the first person who said that to me." She mumbled, sitting back on the bed. "My life is over." 

"Yeah." Jessica agreed. Misty glared over at her. "What; I'm not going to lie to you. Everything is going to change. It's going to be difficult and it's going to suck." She looked over at Misty. "But we're going to be here with you... the whole way. You're going to be sick of us." She frowned. "Mostly Luke. Claire warned me that he's planning some type of special cheer up Misty party." 

Misty groaned. "Where's my gun?" 

"That's the spirit." Jessica grinned.


	5. Sam Wilson

By the third time Sam grabbed her, Misty was ready to slug him. "Falcon? More like chicken." She said, pushing him away from her.

"Haunted houses are scary" Sam hissed looking around. Misty rolled her eyes as he jumped. She crossed her arms, looking at the cardboard pop-up of a clown that had so terrified him.

"Let's hang out with Avengers they said." She muttered. "It'll be fun they said."

Sam was about to retort when a bunch of fake spiders fell from the ceiling. He yelped. Misty gaped at him.

"Oh come on." She hissed, pointing to the closest piece of plastic. "That one is neon green."

They turned a corner. A fog machine filled the hall with smoke. Sam plastered himself to her back.

"You can go first."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered. The rest of the haunted house was spent with her trying not to freak out at the feeling of Sam's breath on her neck. When they finally made their way outside, Sam seemed to calm down. As they'd gone into the haunted house first, all of the others were still inside. She walked over to the cotton candy vendor. Sam reached for the cotton candy. 

"Uh uh." Misty smack his hand away. "Chickens don't get cotton candy." 

Sam pouted. "Listen." He murmured, blocking her view of the haunted house. "I know I acted a bit..." 

"Like a total chicken." Misty supplied. 

Sam winced. "I would just really appreciate it if you didn't mention it to any of the guys." 

Misty took a bite of cotton candy. Jessica and Tony were walking out of the haunted house. Tony was grinning. Jessica looked bored. Misty smirked back at Sam. 

"Let me have a go with your wings and you've got yourself a deal." 

Sam grit his teeth. "5 minutes." He said. 

"20." Misty said. 

"No." Sam said. Misty shrugged. 

"suit yourself." She turned to Tony and Jessica. "Hey guys." She called out. Sam grabbed her arm. 

"10 and I have executive control through Red Wing." 

"Done." Misty said. 

"By ODIN'S BEARD." Thor's voice thundered out from the haunted house. A strike of lightning blasted a hole in the middle of haunted house. Misty and Sam gaped as Thor and Matt walked out of the smoldering ruins. Matt adjusted his glasses. 

"I think you got him." Matt deadpanned. 

Misty glanced over at Sam. "Something tells me your secret is safe." 


	6. Matt Murdock

Misty wasn't sure about the man her partner was leading into the interrogation room. She trusted her gut and it was telling her that this man...no, this kid, wasn't involved in the robbery homicide she and her partner were investigating. She trust her gut and it was telling her she should give him a chance. Her new partner, however, had different ideas. He was a newly minted detective and jumpy; eager to make an arrest and prove himself...that didn't mean he was right. which is why she'd called _him_. 

Macgyver, (seriously that was his name) was itching to start the interrogation, but Misty had held him back. Finally she heard it; the tap tap tap tap of plastic against the linoleum floor. 

"What's he doing here?" Macgyver spat. Misty glanced over her shoulder at the perfectly coiffed hair of Matt Murdock. 

"I'll handle him." She said. "You can go in there and start the interrogation." 

Macgyver glared at Matt before going into the room.  Misty crossed her arms, giving Matt a glare. 

"Murdock." She said, loud enough for the entire squad room to hear "Still putting criminals back on the streets?" 

Matt smirked. They both knew the animosity was just for show, but they still had to make it look good. "It is lovely to hear your voice again, detective Knight." He stopped in front of her. "I only free the innocent. It's not my fault you can't tell the difference." He turned so his back was to the squad room. She mimicked him putting a hand on his shoulder and letting him into the observation room. Turning on the sound, she said. 

"I'm not sure about him and if he's innocent he's going to need your help." 

Matt sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you're using me as your personal lie detector test?" 

"Matt." She said. He inhaled sharply as she stepped closer, lowering her voice. "Have I ever been wrong before?" She motioned to the interrogation room. "Just listen." 

He sighed, focusing his attention on the young man on the other side of the glass. The kid was terrified. Macgyver was grilling him badly and it was making him shake. Matt's brow furrowed. 

"He's innocent." He said. 

Misty groaned. "I knew it." She glared at Macgyver. "Rookie detectives are the worst." 

Matt tilted his head. "There's something else." He murmured. In the other room, Macgyver slammed his hand on the table. 

"Look kid." Her partner said. "We've got a witness and let's face it; what ever you say here doesn't matter." 

Misty's stomach clenched. 

"You look like a thug." Macgyver said. "The jury's going to take one look at the nice blonde shopkeeper and one look at you and they're never going to believe you." 

"I didn't do it." The kid was crying. 

Misty's jaw dropped. "He did not just..." She went to the door. 

"I think your partner's a racist." Matt called after her.

"No shit." Misty wrenched the door open, going straight to the interrogation room. Barging in, she fixed Macgyver with a glare. 

"Detective Knight, I've got this." The asshole had the audacity to wave her off. 

"Unless what you've got is the desire to give this department a lawsuit for discrimination I'd say you're done." 

"Knight." His voice dropped and he stood, clearly trying to intimidate her. She wasn't baking down. 

"You're done." She repeated, motioning to the door. His eyes flitted to the door where Matt was standing. 

"Detective." Macgyver said slowly. "I think you're letting your personal biases color your view of the situation." 

"Funny." Misty gave him a small smirk. "I was going to say the same to you." She jerked her head in the direction of the door behind her. "Now get out." 

 Macgyver bumped her on the way out. The door slammed. The boy looked at her, his mouth agape before shaking himself and saying. "I want a lawyer." 

Misty nodded, opening the door. Matt walked forward. "You're up, Murdock." She murmured. He paused as he drew level with her. "Help him." Matt tapped her wrist to signal his agreement. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Josie's was a shithole. She had no idea why Matt loved it so damn much, but i had he added bonus of being a plane where no police officer went for after work drinks. She knew some of the people in the department were pissed. It was easier to pin the crime on the first available black man with a shaky alibi than doing actual police work. Even if the case later got thrown out, it would be the DA's fault, not the department's. It also hadn't escaped people's notice how quickly Matt would show up to defend some of her collars. The last thing she needed was people knowing just how close she and Matt actually were. 

"Two times in one day, detective." Matt's voice came from behind her. 

"You're just lucky." She sat at the bar, Matt gallantly pulling out her stool for her. He slid into the seat next to her, ordering a scotch from Josie. She ordered a beer before asking. "Caught any interesting cases lately?" 

"You know I can't discuss that with you." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as she pouted. His habit of reading her was annoying. She shifted in her seat. "But I did get...an optimistic one." 

She let out a sigh of relief. If Matt thought he could get the kid free, then she trusted him. 

"I feel like I should start taking a cut." She remarked. "Considering all the business I send your way." 

Matt chuckled. "I'm the one who does all the legal work, Misty." 

"There has to be some tup eof finder's fee." She leaned back. "Macgyver's turning the old boys club faction in the department against me." 

Matt cocked an eyebrow. accepting the drink Josie put in front of him. "If you want..." 

She sighed, knowing where this was going. "I'm not joining Luke's bargain priced Avengers." She rolled her shoulders. "I've wanted to be a cop my entire life, I'm not letting a group of assholes take that away from me." She shook her head. "Especially because I hadn't been there today...no one would have stopped Macgyver and an innocent kid would be behind bars." She tapped her fingers against the bar. "Also, the fuck kinda name is Heroes for Hire?" 

"It's catchy." Matt protested. 

"It sounds like you'll be spinning signs next to the freeway." Misty muttered, accepting the beer. 

"Well..." Matt said slowly. "At least it's not childish...like say...." He tapped his fingers against the side of his glass. "The Daughters of the Dragon." He tilted his head towards her. "Danny told me." He said, anticipating her denial. She looked up at the ceiling. Colleen needed to keep a better lock on her boyfriend's mouth. 

"Did he tell Luke?" 

Matt gave her a grim nod. 

"Fuck." She'd officially lost one of her excuses for not joining up with Heroes for Hire. "I"m going to kill that blabber mouth. I don't care how much his ass is worth." 

"He's still new to this." Matt said. 

"Puhlease." Misty glared. "You just all treat him like he's some lost puppy." 

"Jessica doesn't." Matt pointed out. "But if you and Colleen are going to start heading out on the streets you should get all the fight practice in that you can get." He downed the rest of his drink. "You've got good form, but it always helps to expand your skill set." He gave her a pointed look. "How are you with enhanced opponents?" His voice had dropped. 

"Haven't had the pleasure." She said dryly. She recognized Matt's tone, but she was too tired to deal with what it implied. 

"You've got a lot of tension, Misty." 

Oh, so he was going for it. 

"I've got access to a gym." He continued,leaning closer. "I could help you work throw any frustrations and it'll be good for your skill set." 

She shook her head, draining the rest of her beer. Getting to her feet, she put her hand on his shoulder. "As much as I would love to mess up that perfectly styled hair." She smirked. "You couldn't handle me, Murdock." She walked to the door. 

Matt chuckled. "We'll see." 


	7. Danny Rand

"Your hair is amazing."

Misty looked up at the ceiling of the empty room. They were gathering intel on a drug den and while the store they were sure was a front had been silent, Danny had not shut up once.

"Danny." She said. "Stake outs are more effective when we focus." She frowned at him. "Meditate or something; we're going to need your glowing fist thing if this goes south." 

Danny fidgeted, but fell quiet. Misty made a bet with herself that this new silence would only last about 3 minutes. Sure enough, 2 minutes and 37 seconds later-

"How long have you been a cop?" 

She sighed, leaning back in her seat. Keeping her eyes on the store front, she said. "I went to the police academy straight out of high school." 

Danny tilted his head. "That doesn't exactly answer my question." 

"I'm not telling you how old I am, Danny." She said. 

He sighed. "Look, I know Colleen probably said a lot of bad things about me to you." 

"She didn't say much of anything, actually." Misty smirked as he looked disgruntled. It was true. Colleen wasn't big on sharing her feelings. She'd expressed her frustration by whooping her students' asses and then going after Misty. If she hadn't already been pissed at Danny for upsetting Colleen, the bruises on her ribs would not have helped his case. 

He sighed. She looked at the ceiling. "At least tell me if she's dating anyone." 

Misty pressed her lips together. Sure he was annoying, but that didn't mean he had to hear about his ex going on the rebound with that frankly fine man she'd met at the coffee shop. Misty shifted in her seat. 

"I'm not getting in the middle of any relationship drama." She murmured. 

"She is, isn't she?" He slumped, looking more like a wounded puppy. Misty winced. No. She was not going to fall for his adorable baby bird with a broken wing routine. Colleen had fallen for it and all it had gotten her was a relationship with an overgrown manchild with the emotional range of - 

"I just...I loved her so much." He broke through her thoughts. Gritting her teeth, Misty forced her gaze on the store front in front of them. Her phone buzzed with an incoming text. 

_How's the stakeout?_

She smiled. 

 _Wish you were here._ She typed back. _I'm ready to kill him._

_He's not trying anything is he?_

Misty shook her head. Men. Whatever form they came in, they were all the same. Her phone buzzed again.

_Is he?_

_He better not be_

_I'd like to see how his Iron Fist holds up to Hydra steel._

Danny clearly didn't like being ignored. He let out a loud sigh. Misty kept her eyes on her phone, typing back a response. 

_Jealous?_

_....no._

She put her phone down. Of course he wasn't. Just like he definitely wouldn't find an excuse to keep her as far away from Danny for as long as possible after this stakeout was over. 

_The Avengers could have solved this._

She looked up at the ceiling. How many times did she have to tell him. Avengers solutions began with 4 explosions and ended with her tax money going to remolding the city. 

_This needs a gentle touch._

_Oh...I'm plenty gentle, babe._

She could practically hear his self satisfied smirk. For a few minutes there was silence. Then another text came in. 

_Um....where's your stakeout again?_

Misty rolled her eyes. 

_Boy, I am not telling you so you can come over here and show off._

No response. Misty looked back at Danny. "Sorry. Nosy boyfriend." 

Danny blinked. "Boyfriend?" 

"Yup." Misty said, looking back at the street. 

"Misty..." Danny said, hesitating. "I've always thought...we've had this connection." 

"What?" 

"I asked for this assignment on stakeout because..." Danny gave her a smile. "I needed to see if I was right about this...thing between us." 

"What thing between us?" Misty said. "There's nothing." 

"Not now." Danny said. 

"Oh, you're talking about our future restraining order?" Misty said. There was movement outside. She stood, grabbing a pair of binoculars and scanned the rooftops. There was an approaching glint from a rooftop on the opposite side of the street. No way. He wasn't going to do this to her. 

Danny hadn't noticed. "Look, I'm just saying I have this vibe from your aura that-" 

"I'm pretty sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that." Misty said through gritted teeth, glaring at the storefront. At least if she didn't kill him first. 

"Who's your boyfriend?" Danny said, snorting disbelievingly. The doors behind them burst open and Bucky walked in, twirling a knife. 

"Him." Misty said, turning and glaring at him. "You are so on the couch tonight." Bucky held up his hands. 

"Babe, I was trying to warn you-" 

"That you were going to play alpha man and ruin my perfectly planned stakeout?" Misty snapped. Outside a boom sounded that sent Misty flying forward. Bucky grabbed her before she fell. The entire room shook. Outside the building she'd been surveying crumbled as a giant satellite dish rose out of the rubble. 

"They weren't just running drugs." Bucky said as Misty's jaw dropped.

"Avengers?" She asked as he helped her up. 

"Already in position." 

"My gun?" 

He smirked. "Back holster, doll." He wagged his eyebrows. "Wanna reach for it?" 

She pressed herself against him, reaching around to pull out her gun. "What did we say about calling me doll?" 

"Only on Thursday nights when I'm tied to your headboard?" Bucky smirked. 

"Promises promises." Misty checked over her gun before turning to Danny. 

"How about you feel your aura and activate that fist of yours. We might need back up." Turning she and Bucky went to dismantle the satellite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know comics Danny and Misty are adorable but Netflix Misty is a goddess and Danny is... eh. So Bucky had to show up to give him a hard time.


	8. Steve Rogers

She'd heard that Steve Rogers was making the rounds of various precincts. It seemed like a marketing ploy; get some publicity shots with the NYPD and hopefully the next time the Avengers destroyed a bunch of buildings people would remember him smiling with drug sniffing dogs. So she'd heard that he was going to be visiting a new department...she hadn't heard that it was hers. That was until she walked straight into him.

In her defense, she'd only gotten two cups of coffee that morning. She was tired, having dragged Colleen from another fight ring the night before only to have to go back and get Jessica from a different one, ignoring the PI's assertion that it was research for a case. So she was exhausted. Thus she made a beeline for the precinct coffee machine while finishing off a cup she'd picked up from the bodega down the street.

It was then that she hit a solid wall of muscle, spilling the coffee everywhere.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

She looked up, squinting at the person towering over her who was backlit by the large overhead lights. She straightened up, wincing as she took in the state of her shirt and blazer. She'd used her last back up the week before. "Just annoyed." She tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." She looked up and gulped. There was no mistaking who she'd slammed into. "Captain Rogers." 

He shook his head. "No need to apolo-" 

"What happened?" They turned to see the Commissioner and a team of make up artists walking over to them. "Captain Rogers we've got a change of clothes." He glared at Misty. "There are going to be cameras here, he can't be covered in coffee." He looked at her and Misty saw her entire police career flash before her eyes. "What's your name?" 

Captain Rogers glared at the Commissioner. "We don't need the cameras." He said. "I just wanted to talk to the officers. Which I was doing until you interrupted." 

The Commissioner sputtered before turning and shooing the publicists away. Misty gave him an apologetic smile that she hoped said, 'please don't fire me'. 

Captain Rogers shook his head. "I should thank you. You saved me from being a media freak show again." He held out a hand. "I'm Steve." 

"I know." Misty said, shaking his hand. "Detective Misty Knight." 

"Misty?" He said. "That's an interesting name." 

She grimaced. "It's actually Mercedes, but everyone just calls me Misty." 

"Well, detective Knight," Captain Rogers glanced over at the corner where the commissioner was still hovering. "Could I possibly ask you a huge favor and have you show me around this precinct?" He leaned closer. "I get the feeling that if you leave me they'll have me shoved in a suit with more makeup than a chorus line on my face before you made it out the door." 

She bit back a smile. Captain America had a sense of humor. Who knew? "What, the shirt you've got on now isn't camera worthy?" 

He glanced down at the coffee stain. "Doesn't fit the clean cut Captain America image, I'm afraid. Though I would love a cup of coffee." 

"Well you've come to the right place." She said. "I've got a secret stash of the good stuff in my desk. I usually save it for big cases, but I feel like I could make an exception." 

Captain Rogers grinned. "I owe you one, Detective." He watched her getting the coffee from her desk. The entirety of the squad room was desperately trying to look busy while watching their every move. He ducked his head, seemingly uncomfortable with the amount of scrutiny. "I guess I put you under a microscope." He mumbled. Misty shook her head. 

"Being the only black female detective in this department makes me a bit of a spectacle." She grinned at one of the rookies, smiling. "Hey Morrows. I look good today don't I?" She smirked as Officer Morrows ducked his head, blushing. "I mean, why else would you be openly gaping at me." 

Steve snorted, turning to face the coffee machine, his back to the squad room. 

"Keep dreaming, Knight." Morrows grumbled. Steve turned around at that and gave Morrows a cold glare that had the other officer ducking out of the room before turning and winking at Misty. As much as she could handle the boys herself it was kinda cool that Captain America had gone to bat for her. 

"I never thought Captain Steve Rogers had a dark side." 

"There's a lot the history books got wrong about me." He grabbed two cups and poured out some coffee. Handing her one, he took the other, giving her a side smile. Was he flirting with her? "If you want to know what else they left out I'd be only too willing to show you." 

Definitely flirting. Misty sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "That depends." She said, leaning against the counter. Steve arched an eyebrow. "On whether or not you're buying the next cup of coffee." 


	9. Colleen Wing

Misty exhaled slowly, glaring at the ceiling. In front of her, Colleen was going through motions that she said would be relaxing and help Misty build up her strength. All it was really doing was driving her up the wall. 

She was bored. 

There was no other word for it. She was bored. She'd been taken off active duty until further notice. Luke had wanted to take her with him when he walked around Harlem, but she felt weird, walking her streets without her badge. It felt like she'd failed somehow. 

So when Colleen had offered to help her through rehab, she'd jumped on it. Gone to live in Colleen's crappy apartment above her dojo to get out of her own head for a while. She'd hoped to take martial arts lessons too, but apparently that wasn't on the table. No. Colleen made her do meaningless exercises. Misty suspected she was feeling guilty for Misty's lost arm. Everyone was feeling guilty for her lost arm. Hell, Murdock was dead and she was sure that his ghost was hanging around feeling guilty about it. 

"Is it racist for me to say that I'm sick of whatever this wax on wax off bullshit you've got me doing is?" Misty asked. 

Colleen snorted. "This will-" 

"Build up my strength, I heard the speech." Misty rolled her eyes. "The first 20 times you told it." 

Before Colleen could retort, the doors to her dojo burst open. "DAUGHTER OF THE DRAGON." A tall, angry beefy man roared. "I demand a rematch." 

He went straight for Colleen, picking her up, intent on throwing her against the wall. Misty detached her bionic arm and smashed it over the guy's head. He faltered, his grip on Colleen loosening. She wriggled free, jumping down and landing in a crouch. sweeping his feet out from under him, she punched him in the head as he went down, knocking him unconscious. She looked up at Misty. "Your arm." 

"It's fine." Misty said, reattaching it. "Besides, Danny was talking about getting me different ones for special occasions. He won't mind if this one is a bit dented." 

Colleen bit her lip. "Sounds like Danny." She said, shaking her head. Misty looked at the unconscious man, grabbing her phone to text Luke. 

"So." She said causally, typing out a message that she needed Luke's impressive muscles to move something heavy. "Anything you'd like to share, daughter of the dragon?" 

Colleen shook her head. "Hypothetically speaking it's the kind of thing that a police officer wouldn't approve of." 

"Uh huh." Misty put down her phone. "So is your fight club accepting new members?" She smirked as Colleen gaped at her. "They didn't promote me to detective because I'm pretty." 

Colleen shook her head. "If it were a fight club, I couldn't talk about it." 

"Well, since we're not talking about it." Misty replied slowly, "I would not say that if I were to...see this fight club, maybe it would be a way to learn to use my arm in action." she motioned at the unconscious guy. "Especially since you need me." 

Colleen scoffed. "I've been doing fine without you." 

"Hypothetically speaking," Misty smirked as Colleen crossed her arms. "I'm sure." 

Colleen exhaled slowly. "If...you were to accidentally follow... a member to one of these meetings would people in the meeting get arrested?" 

"No." Misty said. She was itching for a fight. She'd gotten a small taste of adrenaline hitting the goon over the back of the head and she wanted more. 

"Fine." Colleen said. "But I'm warning you. You watch. You don't interfere." 

Misty put up her hand. "Scout's honor." 

 

Three weeks later Danny was making matching Daughters of The Dragon T-shirts.


	10. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't seen Thor Ragnarok, so this is a slightly darker take on being trapped on the gladiator planet.

There was a loud crash outside her window. Jumping out of bed, Misty looked out and gaped as she caught sight of the man who it appeared had fallen out of the sky. He'd taken out half her fire escape and fallen directly onto a fire hydrant. Water was spraying in all directions. It was dark, late. She was about to call an ambulance when he began moving.

She gaped. No way could he have survived a fall like that...unless. He wasn't human. Rushing outside, her gun in hand, she looked around the street. It was late and most people weren't looking out their windows, but she could see some lights coming on. She walked over to the man, holding her gun up.

"Don't move." She said.

He froze, leaning his head back and squinting at her. "My lady." His voice was low, rumbling. "What planet is this?"

She blinked. Well that was a strange question to ask someone when they had a gun pointed at you. "Earth." She said slowly.

"Thank the gods." He stood, Misty gulped as he towered over her. He moved forward and before she could even so much as shoot or lower her gun, he was hugging her. Hugging her? Her gun clattered to the ground. "I am gratified to be back." He said, squeezing her. "Tell me. What is the year?" He pulled back, looking at her arm. "Have I been gone so long that your kind has merged with machines?"

Misty stumbled, pushing at his chest to steady herself. "Who are you?"

"My apologies." He bowed. Misty blinked, looking around to see if anyone else was watching or if she was just having some type of hallucination. "I am Thor."

That got her to turn back around. "Thor?" She repeated. "As in the Avenger?"

He grinned and nodded, stepping back and spreading out his arms as if he wanted her to inspect him. "The very same."

Misty frowned. She'd only ever seen Thor in pictures and news reports. This man was, impossibly, more muscled. He had scars up and down his arms. His hair was short, his cape dirty and ragged. He was watching her inspect him. A light came on from inside one of the apartments across the street. Misty glanced at it. On the one hand, if people saw and recognized him, he was no longer her responsibility. On the other...it felt wrong to leave him out here alone. "So, Thor. Want to get out of the street?" 

He beamed at her, extending his arm. "Lead the way, gentle lady." 

Misty snorted. "I don't think so Thunder boy." She waited until he went inside. They walked up to her apartment in silence. Misty opened the door, motioning for him to go in. Thor looked around. Misty winced. Her apartment was probably beneath what a god was used to. She also realized how small it was. Thor was big. His presence seemed to take up a ton of space, crowding the living area. He didn't seem to mind. 

"This is a lovely apartment, Lady...." He turned, looking to look at Misty. "I do not believe I got your name." 

"Misty." Misty said. "Misty Knight." 

"Well, Lady Misty." Thor looked around. "I thank you for your shelter. I hope it is not too much of an imposition on you." 

Misty shook her head. "Would you believe you're not the first stray I've taken in off the street?" She examined him. Something had definitely happened to him. It had been a while since there'd been any reports of the Avenger. Some had even said he'd disappeared completely, abandoning Earth. Looking at him now, she could see that the hair and ragged cape were not the only changes. His arms, while muscled, were covered in scars. His skin also looked sallow, as though he hadn't been fed or had been hidden in a place without sunlight. He looked...almost human. Ripped, buffed, and imposing...but somehow less godlike than she'd expected. 

She realized that he was waiting for an answer to his statement. 

"No." She said. "Not an imposition at all." She motioned to the couch. "I'll just..." She had a bunch of Luke's clothes stashed somewhere for the times that he came in with bullet riddled shirts. Pulling out the duffle bag, she held up the clothes. "The shower's in there." She pointed to the bathroom, pressing the clothes to his chest. "Is there someone you want to call?" 

"Yes." Thor said, taking the clothes. "I would like to contact Tony Stark, if you have his number." 

Misty arched an eyebrow. Thor shifted his feet, shaking his head, chuckling. 

"I suppose you don't have it." 

"No." Misty said. "Tony Stark doesn't associate with the likes of me. 

Thor tilted his head, Misty was reminded of a golden retriever. "That is his loss." He was sincere. Misty cleared her throat, unsure what to say in response. Thor smiled, turning and going to the bathroom. 

Misty sat heavily on her couch as he shut the door behind him. Where ever he'd been, it was clearly serious. Then there was the question of the Sokovia Accords. Thor would have to turn himself into the UN to register. If she was found to have helped him...it would be her badge at least. She covered her face, letting out a sigh. How the hell did she get herself into this? 

Thor strolled into the room about 20 minutes later, rubbing a towel to the back of his head, drying his hair. 

"I cannot begin to express my gratitude for your aid, Lady Misty." He said. "When I am reunited with my fellow Avengers, I will make sure that Stark re-compensates you handsomely." His expression fell as he took in the look on her face. "What is it?" 

Misty sighed, better rip off the bandaid now. "Things are a bit different since you left." She patted the couch next to her. "You might...want to sit down." 

 

 

 

 

 

Thor exhaled slowly as she finished explaining what the news had reported about the fall out of the Sokovia Accords. "It is saddening to hear that my comrades in arms have suffered so much in my absence." He looked over at her. "Thank you, for informing me of this." 

Misty nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "Not to be rude." She glanced at her phone. "But I do need at least one hour of sleep if I want to function tomorrow." 

Thor nodded. "Good night, lady Misty." 

"Good night..." She hesitated, unsure of the level of familiarity she should show. What the hell, she thought to herself. He's sleeping on my couch. "Thor." 

He flashed her a smile. Misty walked into her room. Looking at her prosthetic, she sighed, rubbing the skin on her shoulder, trying to ease the soreness. Her insurance had covered an okay arm, but it was somehow both too tight and not tight enough. Lying back, she stared at the ceiling. Judging from the silence in the other room, she supposed Thor was doing the same thing. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Tony Stark rolled up, grabbed Thor, put him in a limo and left without so much as a hello to Misty. She went to work. The entire day, she found herself looking at the screens in the precinct, expecting to see Thor standing in front of the UN, signing the Accords. It never came. 

Instead, when she came home, she found him loitering in front of her building. The hair cut made it easier for him to blend in, but he was still a tall, white man in the middle of Harlem. "Something I can help you with, Avenger?" She said. He grinned. 

"I wanted to thank you." He said. "Stark tends to be...prickly." He held up a bag of takeout. "On Asgard, when we are grateful we invite the person to a meal." 

Misty took the bag, looking inside. It was from her favorite Chinese restaurant. 

"Stark's computer told me you often ordered from this place." Thor explained. 

Misty nodded. "Not sure how I feel about big brother knowing where I get my egg rolls." 

Thor put his hand to his chest. "I swear to use this knowledge for good." 

Misty couldn't help but smile at his sincerity. "Well, it just so happens that egg rolls are the secret entrance code to my apartment." She walked to the door of her building. Thor fell into step behind her. 

"I did not have any egg rolls on my person last time." He commented. 

"Falling from the sky counts as special circumstances." Misty shot back before she realized it could be seen as insensitive. Instead Thor threw back his head and laughed. 

"I am gratified that you do not coddle me." He said. 

"Oh is that why you came back here?" Misty fumbled with her key. She didn't trust her prosthetic to hold the bag, so she was using it to open the door. Thor didn't say anything, just took the bag, looking inside. 

"I think I neglected to order egg rolls." He said. Misty knew he'd done it so that she could save face. When he looked back up, his expression was search. "Am I to be barred?" 

Misty opened the door. "I suppose I can forgive you just this once, but that's two strikes." 

Thor's brow furrowed. 

"Baseball," Misty said. "It's a sport and..." She trailed off as a grin broke across his face. "You're messing with me." 

Thor walked in, closing the door behind him. "Captain Rogers took me to one of those games a few years ago." 

Misty snorted at the image of Captain America and Thor taking in a ball game. 

"Did you guys wear the outfits?" She asked. Thor shook his head. 

"That would have taken away attention from the game." He put the bag on the table. "Though I confess I still do not fully grasp the game." 

Misty shook her head. "Baseball is fun, but you don't go to watch the game. You go to enjoy it with friends." She opened the cabinets, frowning. It had been a while since she'd used plates that weren't paper or take out containers. She'd been busy, but now that she'd been put on desk duty, her cabinets stayed closed as a form of protest. It was almost as though if she gave into the urge of making a real meal, she'd be admitting defeat. 

Thor watched her. 

"If you don't mind my asking." He said. She turned, bracing herself. "What is your favorite sport game?" 

Misty smiled. "Basketball." She pulled out the plates. "You should catch a game sometime." 

Thor passed her a container of rice. "I believe I would enjoy that. With the right company." 

 

 

 

 

He came over again for dinner three days later. And then again two days after that. Misty didn't mind. He was fun to be around and his enthusiasm gave her something to focus on besides her frustration at work and her slow recovery. 

It also seemed that he was trying to forget something too. She never asked what had happened to him while he was gone and he never said. But sometimes she'd catch him lost in thought. It felt good to know she wasn't the only one running from something. 

"There's no way that's true." She said. 

"It is." Thor put their plates in the garbage, grinning at her. "All Stark has to do is ask and we can get tickets." His brow furrowed. "I confess, I do not understand the fuss over this Hamilton." 

"Well." She poked him in the chest. "Ask your buddy for those tickets and you can find out." 

"True." Thor said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Then I can tell you how it was." 

Misty gaped at him. "If you've got tickets to Hamilton, you're taking me." 

"Oh really?" Thor smirked. 

"Yes." She said. "That is non negotiable." Thor held up his hands. Misty frowned. "Don't just stand there. Call Stark and get the tickets." 

There was a knock at the door. Misty gave Thor a pointed look. He pulled out his phone and turned, calling Stark. Misty opened the door. 

"Claire." She said, smiling at her friend. 

"I was just in the neighborhood." Claire began. Misty snorted. The excuses her friends used to check on her were ridiculous. 

"That you best you can come up with?" She said. Claire sighed. 

"I know it sucks, but it is important to make sure you're adjusting to your new arm." 

"It's awesome." Misty said, holding it up and waving it in Claire's face. "Look, it's shiny." 

Claire wasn't listening. Her attention was on Thor who was talking on the phone. Misty glanced back. 

"Oh that's um-" 

"Success!" Thor hung up and grinned. "I have secured us tickets to tomorrow night's performance of the musical biography of Alexander Hamilton." He caught sight of Claire. "Hello," He strode over, holding out his hand. "I am Thor." Claire blinked 

"I'm Claire." She looked at Misty, mouthing 'what?' 

"It's a long story." Misty said. Claire's expression turned amused. Oh no. 

"Really?" She said. "Well, I just wanted to say hi." 

"Claire." Misty warned. 

"That arm is fully operational, Misty." She said, wagging her eyebrows. "I'll see you later." She nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Thor." 

Misty closed the door. Thor crossed his arms. "She seems nice." He smirked at Misty. "Not very subtle, but nice." 

Misty shook her head. "Just to be clear, I only keep you around for the Hamilton tickets." 

"Of course, Lady Misty." Thor frowned. "Now, why does this Hamilton person require an entire play in his honor?" 

 

 

 

 

"What's this I hear about you dating some white guy?" Luke was sitting at her desk, leaning back in her chair. Misty snorted. The causal act was not working; Claire had definitely told him.

"Some white guy?" She asked. 

Luke's face remained blank. 

"You about to give me a speech?" She said, shooing him. Luke just smiled. Misty sighed. "I'm not dating anyone." She put her keys on her desk and walked over to the coffee machine. "I may have accidentally adopted an Asgardian." 

Luke arched an eyebrow. Misty sighed. 

"He fell out of the sky onto my doorstep and now we sometimes have dinner." 

"Dinner?" Luke said slowly.

"Yeah, Luke." Misty said. "Dinner." She poured herself a cup.

"Claire said he took you to see Hamilton." Luke said. "That sounds like more than just...dinner."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Unlike some people," she looked back at Luke. "When I talk about dinner or coffee, I actually mean dinner or coffee." She gave him a pointed look. He got out of her chair. "Now I know Harlem's hero didn't come down here to talk to me about my dating life." 

Luke studied her before launching into an explanation about something Claire and Danny had uncovered. Misty sipped her coffee. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was just dinner. 

Then it was plays. Then the dinners turned into going to a basketball game. Then a music festival. A street fair. All of a sudden she found herself at Stark Tower in a stupid dress and heels trying to figure out how she'd been roped into being Thor's plus one. 

The elevator dinged as it opened on a large floor with enormous glass windows. The party was in full swing. She recognized a few members of New York's upper class party scene. In the corner, she saw Vision making awkward small talk with a group of drunk socialites. 

"DETECTIVE KNIGHT." Thor shouted, waving enthusiastically from across the room. Striding over to her, he stopped just short of hugging her. Misty smirked as she remembered their conversation on personal boundaries. "I am gratified that you could make it." 

"It definitely looks like this party could use a little life." She said. 

Thor glanced around. "Well, Stark's gatherings have become more subdued of late." His momentary sadness was replaced by enthusiasm. "Come, I'll introduce you." 

"Wait, what?" Misty found herself being steered towards the bar. Stark was explaining the steps to some type of concoction he'd made while pouring out a drink. 

"Ah, my favorite guinea pig." He said as he caught sight of Thor. "I think I finally figured out how to match Asgardian ale." He pushed the drink towards Thor. Misty could smell the alcohol and feel it prickling her eyes. "I distilled this in the lab myself." Stark said proudly. 

Thor shook his head, winking at Misty before taking the drink. Throwing it back, he hummed. "It reminds me of the cider we give children on Asgard." He remarked. Stark frowned. 

"Well back to the drawing board for me." He said, catching sight of Misty. There was a small flicker of confusion. He was trying to remember where he'd seen her before and was clearly worried that it was something embarassing. 

"You picked up Thor from my apartment." Misty said.

"Ooooooh." Stark said. "Right, you must be Mandy." 

"Misty." 

"Big guy can't shut up about you." Stark clapped Thor on the shoulder before frowning. Reaching out, he grabbed Misty's arm. "What is this?" 

Misty wondered if it was possible all the reports about Stark's genius had been in on some type of sick joke. Her face burned. 

"Stark, release her." Thor's amused tinkle had disappeared. She felt his hand on the small of her back, supporting her. Stark looked up at Thor. 

"I'll do better than that." He said. "You've been hurt, Molly." He glared at the prosthetic. "This is...complete garbage. You need a new one. A better one." His eyes lit up. Thor groaned, but Stark ignored him. He dropped Misty's arm and seemed to talk to himself. "FRIDAY I'm going to need her measurements, her medical records. Then pull up all the specs we got from scanning Barnes' arm and any relevant SHIELD data. Fury needs to share his toys." 

"Excuse me?" Misty said. 

"You're welcome, Malia." Stark said. 

He was unbelievable. "Misty." She said. "Mis-ty. And I don't need a new arm." She glared at Thor. "Were you in on this?" 

"No." He looked horrified. "I-" 

"Really? You didn't set this up so you could fix me?" Misty backed away from him. "Because I'm fine. I'm...I'm great, okay? I don't need to be handled or fixed or put on desk duty or checked up on. I'm fine." 

She stormed toward the elevator. Thor followed. 

"Get off." 

"No." He said. 

"Thor, I'm warning you." 

"I did not know Stark was going to do that." He said, "but-" 

Misty turned, looking at the ceiling. If he didn't want to leave, that was fine. That didn't mean she had to stay. "Take me to the ground floor." 

The elevator closed and it began to move. It almost seemed slower than her way up. Thor was watching her. Finally the elevator stopped at the bottom floor. 

"Asgard was taken over by the goddess of death."  He said. Misty blinked. 

"What are you-" 

"It's why I was gone so long." He continued. "She wanted to bring about the end of all the 9 realms. In order to do so, she first had to get me out of the way. I was sent to a prison planet to fight as a gladiator for people's amusement."

Misty gaped. 

"This is not to say that I think my experience is any more important than yours." He said. "But...I have found that the best way to help deal with what I experienced was to lean on those around me. Friends old and new." He nodded at her. "And those...that I hope some day to be more than friends." 

Misty swallowed. 

"So. While Stark offered his help in them most Stark way possible." He shook his head. "It doesn't mean that you need to refuse it." He hesitated. "It won't make you any less of the strong, funny, brilliant woman I am honored to call my friend." 

A silence fell. Misty knew the enormity of Thor's admission to her. She doubted that he'd sincerely talked about his experience, or if he had, that he'd explained it as any more than a glorious battle. He had a habit of embellishing truth to hide how things made him feel. Just like she had a habit of throwing herself into every distraction to ignore her pain.

"My arm was chopped off by a leader of a crazy cult of ninjas who were trying to blow up New York to harvest some magic immortality dust from dragon bones buried underneath the city." Misty said. 

She met Thor's eyes. The two of them burst out laughing. 

"Dragon bones." He said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Intergalactic Gladiator." Misty leaned against his shoulder. "Is that too rational for you?" 

Thor's arm went around her shoulder and she leaned against him. 

"Stark's probably going make a really cool arm." Misty said. 

"The coolest." Thor agreed. 

"I should probably go and apologize for my freak out." 

Thor tilted his head. "Or don't." He said. "I will convey your wishes and make sure he learns you name." 

"Good." Misty looked over at him. "Wanna get outta here and talk about our troubles?" 

"Thank Odin." Thor shook his head. "I am extremely curious about your experience. When you say dragon bones." They walked out of the tower. 

"I mean motherfucking dragons." Misty said. "Though...I didn't actually see them. I was too busy being disarmed." 

Thor laughed, a big booming noise that made Misty feel lighter. 


	11. Falcon

Misty glared at the man in front of her, her grip on her gun tightening. "Aren't you a wanted criminal?"

"That's a matter of perspective." The Falcon smiled, putting his hands up. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you lowered your gun. The fate of the world is at stake." Misty arched an eyebrow and he added. "Literally."

"I don't-" Misty began, but something moved behind her, interrupting her. The Falcon used this distraction to lurch forward and grab her, pulling the gun out of her hand and pulling her close. His wings opened as bullets flew, protecting them from the gunfire. 

"Hold on." He said.

"Hold on to WHAAA-" Misty screamed as the ground was pulled out from under her feet. It took her a second to realize that it was because the Falcon had taken off. He dropped her off on the rooftop, handing her back her gun. 

"Stay low." He said, tapping his ear. "Cap, the soldiers are in an alleyway off of 127th." He jumped back down. Gun fire broke out. Misty blinked for a second before noting two figures running across the opposite rooftop. They jumped down into the alley to join Falcon, but she caught enough of a of glimpse to recognize them. Captain America and Black Widow. She frowned. Who the hell did they think they were, just coming to Harlem and starting something? Checking her second holster, she approached the edge of the roof.

Looking down, she braced her self. None of the bad guys or the former Avengers were looking up at her. She had the perfect vantage point. While she knew that Cap and his team were wanted for going rogue and for breaking out of the Raft, she didn't know who they were fighting and anyone walking around a city with military grade weapons was probably up to no good. Staring at their attackers, she noted the symbol on their shoulders. Hydra? Seriously? 

"Not in my city." Misty took aim and shot the Hydra goon closest to Black Widow. The woman looked up, frowning at Misty, probably assessing her to see if she was a threat. Not about to wait for her judgement, Misty took aim at the Hydra agent who was about to attack Falcon and shot. Widow, clearly seeing that she was on their side, went back into the fight.

It took them a few minutes, but eventually all the agents were down. Cap said something to Falcon who nodded before taking off, flying up to the roof. Misty moved back as he approached.

"Thought I told you to stay low." He said as he landed. He tapped the side of his face, the goggles opening. He tilted his head. "How do you know how to shoot so well?"

Misty pulled the side of her blazer back to show the badge clipped to her hip. "NYPD" She said. The Falcon's eyes widened.

"Gonna cuff me?" He asked.

"Careful." The Widow said, climbing over the side of the building. "He might enjoy that." She tilted her head. "You're a pretty decent shot, officer." 

"Detective." Misty corrected. Sirens were beginning to wail in the distance. 

"We need to go." Captain America said. "Falcon." 

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute." Falcon brushed off his teammate's concern. "I'll fly up to the jet in a second."

Misty arched an eyebrow as the other two ran, jumping to the next roof before turning her attention back to the Falcon. "I should arrest you." 

"You can try." He smirked. "You saved our butts out there. I wanted to say thanks." He paused. "And I kinda want to know my hero's name." 

Misty shook her head. Flirting? Really? "Does the bad boy on the run thing actually work for you?" 

"Depends, how'm I doin'?" Falcon pulled off his goggles. "I guess you already know I'm Sam." He held out his hand. "You?" 

Misty holstered her gun. "I'm going home." She said. "Don't follow." 

"Come on." Sam groaned as he followed her to the edge of the roof. 

"I've already got enough vigilantes to deal with." 

"We're not..." Sam trailed off. "Look. Just make sure you tell the police that they lock these guys up carefully. They're Hydra trained, which means ordinary prisons won't hold them." He paused. "Best to call in the feds, or risk retaliation." 

He put his goggles back on, taking off. Misty frowned into the night sky as he took off. 

 

 

 

 

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Misty groaned as she paused. Over her shoulder, she could see someone step out of the shadows. Adjusting her bag of takeout, she watched as Sam Wilson came into the light of the street lamp. 

"I've got intel for you." He held up a flash drive. "Trafficking ring. They're the ones responsible for kidnapping the girls you're looking for." He extended his hand forward, the flashdrive glinting in the liht of the street lamp. 

"Call me crazy." Misty said, "but I don't usually accept flash drives from random guys who walk outta alleyways. Especially if they're on the FBI's most wanted." 

Sam chuckled. "And normally that would be a good policy, but I'm an Avenger." 

"That line work for you?" Misty asked. Sam winced. 

"Not as well as it used to." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I do happen to know that you're more likely to listen to fugitives with specialized skills." He gave her a pointed look. "Seeing as you worked with Harlem's hero." 

Misty grimaced. "Luke's a friend." Though if she'd known being linked to him would have every crazy with a mask running to her... Still, Falcon had been an official Avenger. Maybe what he had to offer couldn't hurt.

"And that's what I wanna be." Sam said. "A friend. We need all the help we can get on the ground and you seem like you've got your heart in the right place." 

"Cause I work with heroes?" Misty asked. 

"Cause even though you're an NYPD detective, you're still one of the good guys." Sam said. Misty nodded. 

"Feel like that was slightly insulting." 

Sam grinned. "Come on. You can't tell me you don't know the department's rep. Especially in this neighborhood. As a sista you must have faced hell climbin the ranks, but I had Widow look into you. You're by the book and you look out for your people." He held the flash drive out again. Misty hesitated, then reached for it. What was the worst that could happen? If his intel was legit, it could lead to her getting a lead. Girls were disappearing every day and she was getting desperate. 

"Just so you know." She said. "This doesn't mean we're friends." 

Sam held up his hands in surrender. "Got it." 

"The next time you sneak up on me, I will shoot you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She got a commendation. The takedown of the ring had been a success. Misty sat at her desk, flipping the flash drive in her hands. Where was Sam hiding these days, she wondered. Against her better judgement, she'd begun monitoring the news about Cap's team of renegades. Nothing out of the ordinary that would get her flagged, she just started to listen to the various rumors that floated around law enforcement. Cap would be sighted in Moldova. Someone would swear Widow was seen getting coffee in Seattle. It was all bull, but every once in a while Falcon's name would come up and she'd listen. She was concerned for her source, she'd tell herself. He'd saved her from a bunch of armed Hydra agents and had given her good intel. She owed him and Misty didn't like owing anybody. 

Which is why it was a good thing, 3 weeks later, that she could repay the favor. 

Her phone rang as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. It had been a long shift and she was bone tired. Looking at the unknown number, she almost considered not answering...almost. 

"Open your window."

"What?" She frowned. 

"I'm on the run and need your help, open your window now." 

Sam

The urgency in his voice made her spring into action, running up the last flight of stairs, fumbling with her keys and dashing to the window. Yanking it open, she squinted out into the darkness, wondering what was so urgent when a dark figure swooped down. Misty barely had enough time to jump out of the way before Sam Wilson crash landed in her living room. 

"Shut it. Shut it now." He ordered. Misty did as he asked, closing the curtain. Sam's head thudded onto the carpet. Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head. "That is the last time I fly recon over Manhattan." He shook his head. "Fuzz spotted me." 

"I am the fuzz." Misty rolled her eyes. "And who says that anymore?" 

Sam shut his eyes, inhaling sharply before pulling off his wing pack and goggles.  "Sorry for this, detective, I'll be out in-" 

"Stay." Misty cut him off. She could hear sirens outside, meaning the police would probably do a building by building search for him. The best way for both of them to get out of this would be for him to hide out. "I'll go out and flash my badge, make sure I'm in charge of directing the search." That way she could stop them from looking in her apartment. Sam nodded his agreement. Misty sighed. "Stay away from the windows." 

"I have been undercover before." Sam muttered as she walked to the door. Going down the stairs, she stepped out of the building just as the cars pulled up, she realized just how dangerous what she was doing was. Was she crazy? Shaking herself, she put her game face on, walking down to meet the officers who were getting out of their cars. 

"What's going on, boys?" She asked, holding up her badge. The officer sighed, looking at the badge. 

"We were chasing a possible suspect and we have reason to believe they're hiding in this block." 

Misty frowned at the officers. They were clearly law enforcement, but there was something off. Her gut was telling her not to trust them. Smiling, she scrutinized their cars. "What precinct did you say you were from?" 

"Ma'am." The officer brushed her off and stepped down. "We don't have time. The suspect is dangerous and possibly armed." 

"Uh huh." Misty crossed her arms. "Well, this block is under my jurisdiction." She glared at him. "And as the higher ranking officer you need to give me some answers." 

The officer grit his teeth. "We're on special orders ma'am. From a task force meant to deal with people with special abilities." He tilted his head. "And given your history detective Knight, I believe you'll understand why we can't give you more intel than that." He smirked. "Conflict of interest." 

Misty grit her teeth. "I see." 

"How about." The officer continued, walking up the steps of the building. "We start with this building first?" Motioning over his shoulder, he urged a squadron of agents (Misty didn't want to call them officers because she was now sure they weren't NYPD) to enter. Misty kept her face blank as the lead officer walked by her. "You're welcome to join us and observe, Detective." He said. 

"Love to." Misty turned and followed him up the stairs. 

"How about," He continued. "We start with your apartment." 

How she kept her face neutral, she'd never know. Smiling and nodding, she said. "How about." She mimicked his tone. "We do that." She walked towards the stairs. "This way." Silently she prayed that Sam had magically developed the ability to turn himself invisible. She was so screwed. If these guys were government, like she thought they were, then they would have no qualms putting her in a black site jail for aiding a fugitive in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Smiling at the agents behind her, she pulled out her keys, opening the door. There was nothing she could do. Any attempt to warn Sam would be construed as stalling. 

The living room was empty. Misty walked in, frowning, wondering where Sam was hiding. The curtains were open. Had he climbed out the window?

"Babe." A voice came from her room. "What the hell is going on down there?" A stranger she'd never met walked out of her bedroom. He was Sam's height, but his face was unfamiliar. And he was very shirtless. "Oh." He blinked at the officers. "Some friends from work?" He glanced down at his boxers. "I um... thought it was going to be just us tonight." 

"Yeah." Misty looked back at the embarrassed agents. "So did I. They're doing a sweep of the building." 

Before she could say anything else, a large winged figure flew past the window. Misty's eyes widened. The agents rushed out, yelling "suspect on the move" into their coms. 

The door closed. 

"Thank god that's over." The man muttered, reaching up to wipe his face. There was a weird fluttering and Sam's face emerged. "And to think Shuri thought this face mask was outdated tech." He grumbled. 

"Was that-" Misty pointed to the window. 

"My uniform and wing pack." Sam said, holding up his wrist where a watch was glowing. "Yeah. I figure it'll lead them on a wild goose chase until Cap and Widow can come in and get me out." He frowned a the nano mask. "Just do me a favor and don't tell them about the face I used. If M'Baku finds out I programmed myself to look like him, I'll never hear the end of it." 

"I don't even know who M'Baku is." Misty said. 

Sam grinned. "Well, then one day I need to take you to Wakanda." 

"Wa-" Misty shook her head. "Sure." 

"I've got an in." Sam continued. "Me and the king are cool. I hang out with royalty." 

Misty snorted. "I'd find that much more believable if you weren't half naked in my living room." 

"It's a good view though." Sam wagged his eyebrows. Misty bit her lip. He wasn't wrong, but he didn't need her telling him that. 

"I expect your fugitive ass to stay off my furniture." She turned to the fridge. Sam saluted.

"Yes ma'am." 


	12. Chapter 12

Misty dragged herself through the rubble, coughing. Pushing aside a block of concrete, she glared around her. "Imma kill him." She growled, struggling to her feet and glaring across the ruined fountain. "Kill him dead." Next to her, there was a cough. 

"Pretty sure he's immortal." Luke said, frowning down at the tear in his shirt. "I liked this one." He grumbled. Misty wasn't listening. Striding through the broken stone strewn across the ruined park, she stepped in front of the blonde haired Asgardian pain in her ass who was wrestling....a thing....with teeth. She didn't know what it was and right now she didn't care. Stopping in front of the fight, she took a deep breath before shouting.

"Give me one good reason not to slap a pair of cuffs on you?"

Thor looked up and cracked a smile. "Detective Knight!" He beamed. "Allow me to subdue this Bilgesnipe so that i might better enjoy your company." He raised his hammer again.

"Wait..." Misty held out a hand. "DON'T." She barely had the time to shout before he brought it down on the creature's head. Throwing her arm in front of her face, she was sprayed with...she didn't even want to think about it. Stumbling back, she fell. Sitting on the ground, she looked at the green goo on her clothes. He was definitely getting it now. Glaring up at Thor, she stood slowly.

"Have no fear." He turned to grin at her, "it..." He trailed off, as he caught her glare. "I uh...I defeated it!" He bared his teeth in what he thought was a winning smile. It didn't work. 

"What was that thing even doing here?" She asked. 

"It escaped through a hole in Yggdrasil." He replied. "I had to chase it through 5 realms. before I caught up with it." He hesitated. "I am truly sorry for the damage to this park and your person."

He did look sorry. Misty sighed. "Could you at least have kept it downtown? The city doesn't really care about clean up in this part of the city." 

Thor looked around. The fight had gone on for a good 20 minutes and besides Misty, no police officers had shown up on the scene. Now that it was over, however, news vans were circling. A group of reporters were jogging up to them. 

Misty stepped back, the last thing she wanted was to be on TV covered in goo. Thor met the advancing reporters with a smile. 

"Thor." The closest reporter said. "What can you tell us about today's fight." 

Thor glanced back at Misty before saying "the Bilgesnipe has been dispatched." 

"So the citizens of the city are safe?" The reporter prompted. Thor moved closer, looking straight into one of the cameras. 

"I'd say the people of Harlem don't quite agree." He motioned. "I did not, perhaps, take the greatest care in minimizing damage to the surrounding area. They are going to live with this damage and it's unlikely that the city will make rebuilding its priority." 

Misty's jaw dropped. Luke moved next to her. "Is he...?" 

"Correctly using his intergalactic white privilege?" Misty said. "Yeah, I think he is." The city had been called out by an Avenger. There was no way it wouldn't make cleaning up the damage its too priority. 

"I suppose it is good for Harlem that there was a real hero here today." A reporter from the back of the group said. Luke glared at them. 

"Excuse me?" He asked. 

Thor glared at the man who'd spoken. "Harlem is in more than capable hands." He said, turning to where Misty and Luke were standing. "In fact, the creature came from my realm. While I did not bring it here, it had to have been drawn here by my presence on Midgard. I simply stopped the mess I had a hand in creating. The real heroes of Harlem are those who work every day to make its citizens safe." 

He turned and walked to where Misty and Luke were standing. 

"I would like to help with the rebuilding." He said. Misty nodded. Thor being here would bring attention, which would further push the city into having to do the clean up. 

"I'm going to hold you to it." Misty said. Thor laughed. 

"I expect nothing less from you, Detective Knight." He looked her over. "You might want to go wash out that blood quickly." 

Misty's eyes narrowed. "Why?" 

"No reason." Thor said, feigning innocence. "None at all." 

"Thor." Misty said. "If I die because of alien monster blood, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your long Asgardian life." 

Thor laughed. "I will see you tomorrow." He spun his hammer, taking off. 


End file.
